<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Paradise Found by LovingGwendolaj</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088618">Paradise Found</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingGwendolaj/pseuds/LovingGwendolaj'>LovingGwendolaj</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Animated GIFs, Braime - Freeform, Condoms, Embedded Images, F/M, Graphic Format: GIF, NSFW Art, Oral Sex, Paradise, Smut, nsfw gifs, pussy licking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:49:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingGwendolaj/pseuds/LovingGwendolaj</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyrion sends Jaime and Brienne off to a private island under the guise that they are meeting a new client. Neither one know the other will be there until they both arrive. And there’s no client coming but the sexual tension is at an all time high. </p>
<p>*** warning: NSFW. This fic contains graphic sexual images throughout.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>151</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Paradise Found</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The fic I posted last weekend went over so well I decided to try it again. I have no freaking clue where those close to 5000 reads came from and I’m complete blown away, baffled and humbled by the response. Thank you for making my efforts so absolutely worth it. </p>
<p>I hope you enjoy this one just as much. I thought about making it a multi chapter but I’m<br/>not sure since it did seem to wrap up nicely 😂 If you have an opinion feel free to let me know. </p>
<p>Have a great weekend!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jaime walked into the kitchen and read the note again, out loud to himself this time. “Please help yourself to a beverage and wait by the pool.”  He’d done that almost an hour ago, but no one had arrived. He’d also texted Tyrion who had sent him to this island in the middle of the damn ocean, but so far his brother hadn’t replied. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was about to head back out to the pool when he heard a noise. “Hello? Is anyone here?” Jaime recognized the voice immediately but it made no sense whatsoever. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell are you doing here?” He called out loudly, stomping off to the direction the voice had come from. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jaime? What the fuck?  Why are you here?” She shot back, glaring at him as if he was the intruder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tyrion sent me to meet with a client,” Jaime snapped. “He didn’t tell me you were coming too. There’s no way we both need to be here.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly,” she huffed. “I most definitely do not need your help.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I am much better at charming new clients than you are, so I clearly should be the one here if these people are as important as Tyrion said they were.” Jaime crossed his arms and leaned against the wall beside him. “Call your boat back and go home Brienne.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The fucking boat is long gone. He said he would be back in a couple of hours but until then you’re stuck with me.” She took her sunglasses off and stuck her nose up haughtily. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to fucking kill him,” Jaime groaned. “Well I guess if we’re both here we might as well sit down and figure out a plan.” He gestured towards the kitchen and she begrudgingly followed, muttering something under her breath. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you wearing a jacket?” She asked, as they took a seat. “It’s like 100 degrees out there.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wore it for the boat ride and I haven’t bothered to take it off yet,” he replied. “Why are you asking me that when you’re wearing one too?” Brienne just stared at him with the hint of a smile on her lips. She was so fucking annoying sometimes. “Anyway, whatever, let’s figure out what’s going on here.” He shrugged off the jacket and tossed it on the chair beside him. “What do you know?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing,” Brienne shrugged. “Tyrion was very cryptic. And all Podrick would tell me was that this is a very important trip.  Did they tell you any more about the clients?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jaime shook his head. “Equally cryptic on my end. All I know is that Tyrion said they were very important and I had to be the one that came here to meet with them. So I don’t know why the fuck he would send you too.” He pulled out his cell phone to send Tyrion another text but when he did he noticed there was already a reply. He opened it and scanned the message. “No, no, what the fuck. I’m going to kill him.” Jaime angrily shoved back his chair and stood up, pacing like a wild animal. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is going on?” She asked. “Sit down, you’re making me nervous.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You should be nervous,” he hissed, glaring at her. He didn’t even know why he was mad at her, she hadn’t done anything wrong. It was his stupid idiot brother. “Because we are stuck here for 2 days.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What, what?” Brienne stood too, slowly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me read you the text I just received,” he growled, stopping to look at his phone. “Jaime - there are no clients coming and the boat won’t be back to get you two until Sunday afternoon. There is lots of food in the fridge and you’ll find clothes, swimwear and everything you need in the master bedroom. Condoms too, which you’ll hopefully need plenty of.” He paused and looked at Brienne. She looked away, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. “I don’t know what’s going on with the two of you lately, but the sexual tension is ridiculous. Do something about it.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know he’s your brother, but I’m going to fucking kill him,” Brienne seethed. “Like I might rip his head off his little body and use it for a bowling ball.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not if I get to him first.” Jaime set his phone on the table but he wasn’t done pacing. “Why would he do this? It’s none of his fucking business.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my God you told him didn’t you?” she gasped, giving him an accusatory stare. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you serious right now? Of course I didn’t tell him. You fucking asked me to keep it a secret so I did. I’m a man of my word. I thought you knew that.” He felt way more wounded by her accusation than he should have. He knew it was more about her being angry and lashing out than actually believing he’d told Tyrion about them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Two weeks earlier they had spent the night together at his place. After closing a huge deal they had way too much celebratory tequila and followed it up with a quick fuck before they both passed out. The sex had been great as far as he was concerned.  While a lot of the night had been a blur, he could distinctly remember the look on her face when she rode his cock and the sound of her cries when she came.  <br/><br/></span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But ever since that night, other than asking him to never tell a soul about what had happened, Brienne had been avoiding him. And when she couldn’t avoid him they had done nothing but bicker and argue - worse than ever. They had sparred since the day his dad had hired her to the firm, but it was always more teasing with flirty undertones.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Brienne said. “I didn’t mean it. I just - I don’t understand this. I don’t get why he would trick us like this. We have work to do. We don’t have time to sit around for two days on some island.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well it looks like we might as well get comfortable because according to the text that just came in -“ he glanced down and read it a second time before continuing.  “There is a tropical storm brewing so we won’t be able to call another boat to come get us and the private plane is not allowed to leave to take us home until at least Sunday afternoon.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh that’s just fucking great. Not only am I stuck here with you, we’re going to blow away in a damn hurricane too,” Brienne groaned. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Holy shit you are such a drama queen. It’s a little tropical storm not a damn hurricane. Suck it up princess,” he replied, rolling his eyes at her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He watched Brienne slowly sink down into the chair once again and he studied her for a moment. She actually looked defeated and for a brief moment he saw a hint of fear. What could she possibly be scared about? He wondered. Surely it wasn’t the storm. She wasn’t an idiot. Dramatic, yes, but not stupid. So why did she seem scared? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A thought came to him but he dismissed it quickly. He wondered if she was scared to be alone with him? But Brienne wasn’t scared of anything so it really didn’t make sense. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go for a swim,” he said suddenly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Brienne stared at him for a second and then spoke, “Are you for real?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The pool out back is gorgeous. Tyrion said there are swimsuits here. Why not? We might as well enjoy it before the storm rolls in.” Jaime ran his hands through his hair and waited for her reply. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do they need a pool when there’s a perfectly good ocean right out there?” She asked pointing towards the front. “They are literally side by side.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well if you would rather swim in the ocean that’s fine too,” Jaime shrugged. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No fucking way. There are sharks and squid and jellyfish in there,” she said with a shudder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And now you know why they have a pool,” he chuckled. It felt good to laugh with her. Even though it was only a couple weeks it felt like forever since he’d seen her genuinely smile around him. “Come on, let’s go see what we can find to wear.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I swear to God if the only swimsuits Tyrion sent here are bikinis I’m going to hack off his dick and feed it to him,” she muttered, following Jaime down the hall. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My brother is going to really miss his cock,” Jaime said, eying the swimming suits that were laid on the bed. There were 3 pairs of trunks for him and three bikinis for her. Each one skimpier than the one before. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I’m not going swimming I guess,” Brienne said, crossing her arms. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh come on, just pick one and put it on,” Jaime replied, grabbing a pair of trunks for himself. “I’ve already seen you naked,” he added. Her cheeks flushed instantly and he saw that strange look on her face again. But she recovered quickly. “Sorry,” he added. “I just mean that it’s a swimsuit. It’s not a big deal. It covers the important parts at least.” He headed towards the bathroom. “Get dressed. Let’s go swimming.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He took his time changing and then slowly opened the door and peeked out. His heart did a thud in his chest when he saw her. She had picked the most modest of the three suits, but it was still fucking sexy. Her long legs, curvy hips, round ass only half covered - if he wasn’t careful he was going to get himself hard just looking at her. “Ready?” He said. His voice came out squeaky and hoarse so he tried again. “Ready?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess,” she sighed, slipping her feet into her sandals. When she turned and saw him she froze and Jaime tried really hard not to grin like an idiot. He could feel her eyes on his bare chest before she quickly looked away. “Um yeah, so let’s get this over with.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jaime thought it was pretty funny how she was pretending that she really didn’t want to swim but she wasn’t really protesting that much at all. She also dove immediately into the water with a splash while Jaime watched from the side of the pool with a little smile.  He could see her swimming underwater until she finally popped up at the far end of the large pool and leaned on the side. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He glanced back at the ocean behind him and felt the burn on the sun on his skin, along with the wind whipping through his hair. The storm was certainly approaching because the wind had been a gentle breeze when he was outside not that long ago. The air had a slight coolness to it that surprised him but it was technically winter there, even though there was lush green and trees in bloom were everywhere. The cooler air coming off the ocean and really warm pool water created a slight misty fog just above the water that looked really pretty. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His gaze returned to Brienne and he dove in to join her, following her underwater path to emerge from the water inches from her. “Oh,” she gasped, when he burst up with a splash. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Jaime said with a smile as he wiped the water from his face with a hand.  He moved a little closer and he could actually see her physically tense. “Brienne, what’s going on? I don’t understand how we got here. We used to have fun. We bickered but it was harmless, now it doesn’t feel so harmless.  Did I do something wrong that night? Did something happen that I don’t remember?” He moved closer yet. He wanted to touch her, but he waited for her to speak first.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><br/><br/>She didn’t speak, but she shook her head. “Then what is it? What’s wrong?” He lifted a hand from the water and touched her face, forcing her eyes to his. When she looked at him he saw that fear again and it hurt. “Why are you scared of me?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes searched his as if they were praying for understanding but he didn’t get it, as hard as he tried. “I’m not scared of you,” she said softly. “I’m scared of how you make me feel.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And how is that?” he asked, lightly grazing her cheek with his thumb. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wild and crazy,” she sighed. “You make me the kind of girl who gets wasted on tequila and sleeps with her boss’ son.” Jaime swallowed hard. Of course Tywin would be part of the problem - he always was. “We work together,” she continued. “And if something were to happen you’re not the one that’s going to lose their job.  This is the job I’ve worked so hard to get and I finally have it. I don’t want to lose it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You won’t,” Jaime shook his head. But she looked dubious. “If something happens between us and we’re incapable of working together I’ll leave. I’ll move to the UK and work out of my dad’s London office.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Brienne tilted her head to the side and eyed him wearily. “I’m serious. I’ll go. But I really don’t think I’ll have to. It couldn’t possibly get worse than the way we’ve treated each other the past two weeks and we both still have jobs,” he added, grinning at her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“God I’ve been so awful to you,” she sighed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve been giving it right back,” he shrugged. “It’s the people who’ve had to put up with us that I feel bad for.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Like Tyrion,” she nodded. “I just don’t understand how he watched us fight like animals for two weeks and then decided this is what we needed. And condoms.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jaime leaned in close to her lips, “My brother knows I only fight back if I really like a person.” He traced along her jaw with the tip of his finger and she trembled. He loved this side of her. At work she was fearless, hardened, and fully confident with everything she did. But when they were alone and she was allowing herself to be vulnerable with him - it was special. She was so sweet and innocent. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He moved in slowly and brushed her lips. She trembled again and it was so damn sexy. His heart was racing wildly. This wasn’t the same as the last time and he would make sure of that. They hadn’t had a drop of alcohol - this was just them, fully aware and in the moment. He kissed her again and when their tongues met she didn’t taste like tequila this time. Jaime kept the kisses slow and sensual, he wanted each moment to be the exact opposite of the first time. No sloppy aggressive kisses, just pure tenderness. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He reached for her under the water and pulled her close. When his arms circled her body Brienne lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist. He was hard long before that, but having her body tangled with his in that way made his dick ache even more.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jaime moved his kisses to her neck and then her shoulder, but before he could move back to her mouth there was the sound of thunder rumbling off in the distance. “Come on,” he said, taking her hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are we going?” She asked, giving him a coy look. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m taking you to the bedroom and I’m going to treat you the way you deserve,” he replied. “The way I should have done the first time and the way I’ll always do in the future.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked over and saw the slight blush on her cheek once again. It made her look even more beautiful. Her short hair and strong features could make her look a bit androgynous in a suit, with her business face on, but when she let her guard down and let him in - she was so delicate and feminine - and she glowed with an aura of innocence. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When they got out of the pool he handed her a giant fluffy towel to dry off. They both toweled down quickly and then wrapped another dry towel around their bodies to walk inside. Jaime held her hand the entire way to the bedroom. When they got inside he pushed her up against the wall just inside the door to kiss her some more, as their towel both fell to the floor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The room had massive windows overlooking the ocean. When they had been in the room before it was sunny, but the storm out over the water made it dark and they could already hear the pelting rain starting to hit the windows. Another crack of thunder was followed by lightning that lit up the room. He saw the reflection in her eyes as he drew back to look at her. The storm was raging but not as wildly as the desire flowing through his body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stepped back, picking up her hand again as he did and he drew her into the center of the room, closer to the bed. Jaime walked around behind her and pulled the strings on the back of her bikini top, one at a time, watching it fall away and drop to the floor. He moved back around to the front of her and dropped to his knees, catching the sides of the bikini as he did. As he pulled them slowly down he kissed her hips first and then each new inch of skin he exposed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was clear right away that something was different and he looked up and raised his eyebrows with a grin. She rolled her eyes. “So I went for a Brazilian after that night - whatever.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jaime trailed the tip of his nose over her smooth, freshly waxed skin and then kissed her pussy gently at first, then a little deeper when the urge to taste her took over. He got a little of her flavor on his tongue, but it was disguised by the chlorine on her skin from the pool so he decided he would make sure to try that again later when he could taste only her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Brienne stepped out of her bikini bottom and he looked all the way up her long legs and his eyes washed over her naked body and smooth creamy white skin. “You’re so beautiful,” he whispered as he rose to his feet. Of course she looked away, feeling bashful. “Don’t,” he said, touching her face. “Brienne, look at me.” She did as he asked. “You are beautiful. Absolutely, stunningly beautiful,” he whispered. “And I’m going to make you feel that way right now.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He kissed her softly and then stepped back and pushed down his swim trunks, revealing his fully aroused cock. He stroked it once and let it bounce, happy to finally be free of the confines of clothing. He watched her eyes move down to look at him, and for once she didn’t turn pink. She boldly stared at his erection and sucked in a slow, calming breath. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lay down,” he whispered. Brienne walked over to the bed and pulled back the blankets and then laid down. Jaime kneeled on the bed by her shoulder and slowly moved his hand down the middle of her body, creeping along, moving closer and closer to her pussy. Before he even got there she was already squirming, silently begging him to touch her. When she dropped her knees open he could see how wet she was already, a sticky, shiny wetness that had nothing to do with the pool. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When his hand made contact with her smooth, delicate skin she whimpered, and then again as he moved lower and curled two fingers into her. She was every bit as wet as he was expecting and his fingers glided smoothly in and out of her. Jaime loved how easy it was for him to turn her on.  He loved the way she moved with him, in perfect rhythm to the motion of his fingers. And he also loved the sounds that came out of her reminding him of her innocent side even when the act was far from innocent. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t long before he had her gasping and panting, and he knew she was on the verge of coming. Jaime pushed a little deeper and when he drew his fingers back out he moved right to her clit. It only took a few little flicks and she gasped and moaned loudly. A few more and she was done. When her body jolted he pushed his fingers back inside of her and continued with slow strokes until he felt the pulsing muscles of her pussy clenching on his fingers. It was an intense orgasm, he could tell by how tightly her pussy was contracting and how long she was writhing for before her breathing finally slowly and she started to relax. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jaime was still on his knees when she rolled and licked his dick from base to tip and then took him fully into her mouth. He hadn’t been expecting it and if he wasn’t already on his knees she would have dropped him for sure. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feel of her sucking and licking his cock.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes quickly flew open when he realized that she was pushing him to the edge, way faster than he would have imagined possible. Jaime gently urged her away. “I need to fuck you,” he gasped, hoping she understood. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Brienne nodded and rolled back over. Jaime was already on top of her, pushing slowly into her warm, wet pussy, when he noticed the box of rubbers on the nightstand. “Fuck,” he muttered, pulling out to reach for the box. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He quickly opened one and rolled it on, then stroked his dick and let it bounce before he got back into position. Jaime met her eye and he penetrated her slowly once again. The sensation was different, but perhaps it was a good thing so he might last a little longer. He pulled all the way out and penetrated her again, their eyes still locked. The lust in her eyes was intense and it made him feel a bit crazy, so he had to take a breath to calm himself. The third time he pulled out and penetrated her again Brienne moaned and closed her eyes. He hated losing eye contact, but the pleasure and bliss on her face was still incredible to see. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jaime held her hips and fucked her slow and deep. He was able to keep control of himself as long as he focussed on what he was doing more than how it felt. Brienne was panting, but suddenly she opened her eyes and pushed him back a little. As soon as his dick was out of her she reached for the condom. “It felt better without it,” she said as she pulled it off and tossed it aside. “I’m on the pill,” she added quicky. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jaime smiled and felt pleasure ripple through him from head to toe. When he moved back inside her this time it was heaven. But he knew he no longer had the decreased sensation of the condom to help him hold on a little longer so he just let himself go. He started slow like he’d been doing before but with each thrust he lost more control until he was pounding into her hard and fast and they were both gasping and moaning loudly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jaime barely noticed the storm outside, all he could hear was the slapping of their bodies and her moans and sighs. Brienne cried out just seconds before he peaked and grunted. He closed his eyes and felt his balls tighten up as he released with a shudder. “Fuck,” he hissed as the orgasm continued. It felt so incredible to be inside her, with nothing between them, as he ejaculated. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He slowly pulled out and looked down at his cock, wet and sticky with her juices and a little bit of cum trickling out the tip of his penis. He rubbed it lightly over her pussy and saw her tremble as he grazed her. He felt so happy and blissful, and the little tired, satisfied smile on her lips told him that she felt the same. It was the quick drunken fuck they had the first time. This was what it should have been like, how it should have felt and what he would make sure it was like every time they were together again. <br/><br/></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jaime leaned down and kissed her tenderly before he rolled to his back and laid beside her, trying to catch his breath. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply until his heart finally started to slow down. He found her hand and held it gently as they laid there silently. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a while he let go of her hand. “What are you doing?” Brienne asked, as Jaime rolled to grab his phone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Texting our boss to let him know we won’t be back until Tuesday or Wednesday,” he replied. “I think this storm is going to keep us here for a little while longer.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The storm hmm?” She smiled at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep, definitely the storm.” Jaime said. He quickly texted Tyrion and his father and then set the phone back down. “Whatever will we do to pass the time?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have some ideas,” she replied, running a hand down his body until she found his cock. He’d barely had a minute to recover and somehow his dick was already twitching with her touch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well then, show me,” he breathed into her ear.  As the wind whipped the trees and crashed the waves onto shore and the rain pelted against the window they got lost in each other again. Jaime realized that he’d found paradise - it wasn’t a tropical island or a gorgeous beach, no - paradise was her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>